


Frozen Heart (FR)

by Ness_Eldee



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6926092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness_Eldee/pseuds/Ness_Eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdu au fin fond de l'Irelande, Lenalee Lee et Allen Walker, découvrent un château figé dans la glace. Leur mission prend une toute autre forme lorsque l'Innocence qu'ils cherchaient s'avère être en réalité un porteur compatible, un futur exorciste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nuit #1: Le royaume gelé

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma fanfiction de D.Gray-man, un manga écrit et dessiné par Katsura Hoshino~  
> Ce projet est dans ma liste depuis de nombreuses années, mais je ne l'avais auparavant, jamais édité. C'est en retrouvant mes notes (un peu par hasard) que l'envie de la publier m'est venue.  
> J'espère qu'elle plaira à nombreux d'entre vous, et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire.
> 
> Bonne lecture! ^_^

Quelque part en Irlande…  
Un paysage désolé s’étendait à perte de vue, seule le vent perçait le silence inconfortable des lieux. Un épais brouillard recouvrait pratiquement toutes les terres aux alentours, personne n’osait s’y aventurer. Personne sauf deux individus. Ils persévéraient leur marche à travers la purée de poids, bravant le froid. Les habitants du village voisin les avaient suppliés de ne pas s’aventurer dans cette forêt. Un mal inconnu semblait ronger les lieux, transformant sol et plantes en givre. Malgré cela, les deux jeunes personnes s’enfonçaient encore plus dans l’épais brouillard. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir peur, mais ils s’étaient mis à l’évidence : ils étaient perdus. L’un deux sorti une carte de son manteau, la tournant dans un sens, puis dans l’autre. Un silence embarrassant s’installa. L’autre, une jeune fille à la chevelure sombre, fixait attentivement son compagnon, contenant son inquiétude du mieux qu’elle le pouvait.

« C’est pas vrai… ne me dis que nous sommes réellement perdus ?! » s’exclama-t-elle  
« Du calme Lenalee. Je suis sûre que nous ne sommes plus très loin. Plus nous avançons, plus il fait froid. » Répondit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs.  
Sa chevelure se mêlait parfaitement avec l’ambiance qui régnait. Le brouillard était si dense que les couleurs semblaient disparaître. Seul le pentacle longeant le côté gauche de son visage était parfaitement visible. « L’avantage, c’est que nous avons pas encore rencontré d’Akuma sur notre route. Je dirais même que ça m’étonne un peu »  
« Si la météo actuelle est dû à une Innocence, peut-être les tient-elle éloignés ? »  
« Sans doute. Continuons de suivre la piste du froid, nous finirons bien par trouver. »

Après des heures de marche qui semblaient interminables, Allen distingua au loin une forme surplombant la forêt. Un sourire de satisfaction s’afficha sur son visage alors qu’il pressa le pas.   
Ils arrivèrent au pied d’une petite falaise, les laissant apercevoir un château immense, recouvert de glace. Le paysage, bien que terrifiant, était néanmoins magnifique, scintillant grâce aux quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient les nuages.  
« Je crois que nous y sommes. L’innocence doit se trouver là dedans ! » s’exclama Allen, descendant prudemment la pente  
« Tout de même… Pourquoi l’Ordre ne s’est intéressé à cet endroit que maintenant ? Selon les habitants, cela fait des années que ce château est recouvert » s’interrogea la demoiselle aux couettes.  
« Si j’en crois les rapports des différents éclaireurs, ils étaient impossible de s’aventurer dans la forêt sans se perdre, la faute au brouillard. Il s’est installé du jour au lendemain, il y a à peu près 11 ans. Tous ceux qui sont partis à la recherche d’informations à ce sujet ne sont jamais revenus. Le brouillard semble avoir diminué au fil des années, donc je suppose que l’Ordre attendait la bonne occasion pour nous envoyer là. » Répondit Allen.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d’entrée. La poignée était recouverte d’une épaisse couche de glace.  
Lenalee effleura la glace de sa main. A sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentit aucune sensation de froid, c’était à vrai dire, comme toucher de la pierre  
«Allen… cette glace n’est pas ordinaire. »  
Allen tapa plusieurs avec son poing, espérant briser la couche de glace qui condamnait la porte. Rien. Même les outils semblaient inefficaces.   
« Ah… ça s’est problématique… Comment on va rentrer ? » souffla le jeune garçon.  
Lenalee observa les alentours, guettant la moindre entrée possible. Ce château était une véritable forteresse imprenable.   
« Je crois que nous avons pas le choix… Essayons avec mes Dark Boots ! »

La jeune fille recula de quelques pas. Des symboles lumineux se dessinèrent sur ses jambes alors que ses chaussettes s’évaporaient, laissant place à des bottes noires. Lenalee se propulsa d’un coup sec vers la porte, pieds en avant, et parvint à briser la glace, mais aussi la porte, lui permettant d’entrer dans la mystérieuse demeure. Allen la rejoignit aussitôt.  
Le spectacle qui s’offrait à eux était aussi magnifique qu’à l’extérieur. Tout semblait n’être fait que de glace.   
« Wow… une vraie patinoire ! »  
« Fais attention à ne pas tomber Allen, le sol est vraiment glissant. »  
« Bien… je suppose qu’il ne nous reste plus qu’à chercher l’Innocence maintenant. » souffla Allen, un peu découragée tant la demeure était grande. C’était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.  
« Allen… ! » Lenalee s’arrêta net, attirant l’attention de son camarade. « Regarde au loin… on dirait… » La jeune fille semblait pétrifiée  
Allen tourna la tête et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Non loin d’eux se trouvaient des silhouettes. Des statues de glace plus que réalistes. Les deux jeunes exorcistes s’approchèrent un peu plus près.  
« Peu de chance que cela soit sculpté… ».   
« Tu crois… que ce sont de vrai personnes ?! » s’exclama Lenalee.  
« Tu te souviens de ce que les villageois ont raconté ? C’était un château très animé dans le temps… » Répondit Allen, en s’avançant un peu plus « Il y avait des réceptions, de la vie autrefois… Les gens entraient et sortaient librement. La famille qui habitait ce lieu avait une forte influence sur la ville… Et tout ça s’est arrêté du jour au lendemain. Plus personne ne vit ou n’entendit parler de cette famille. Ils disparurent sans laisser de trace. »  
« Alors… Tu crois qu’ils ont tous finis, comme ça ? » Demanda Lenalee, en pointant du doigt la statue devant eux.  
« Ça me semble plausible. L’Innocence à due se réveiller d’un coup, les figeant dans la glace. » Se résigna Allen.  
« C’est horrible… » Lenalee porta ses mains à sa bouche, comme pour empêcher ses émotions de sortir. « Allen, il faut qu’on trouve cette Innocence avant que son pouvoir ne s’attaque au village. »

Le duo s’enfonça dans le château, fouillant la moindre pièce en prenant soin de ne pas bousculer les statues. Les heures défilaient sans qu’ils ne puissent trouver une quelconque trace de l’Innocence. Aucun indice, et le château semblait sans fin. C’est alors que Lenalee remarqua quelque chose : plus ils avançaient, plus la température semblaient chuter. Peut-être se rapprochaient-ils de la source.  
Allen et Lenalee continuèrent leur chemin, et arrivèrent dans une immense salle. A en juger par les décorations encore visibles, cette pièce devait servir pour les réceptions et les bals. Les vitres, bien que gelée, ornaient le mur en face d’eux, laissant entrer un peu de lumière. Des statuts étaient visibles de partout. Les personnes portaient des tenues de soirées, de magnifiques robes et costumes. Le buffet et les tables étaient comme figés dans le temps. En oubliant l’origine de cette scène, le spectacle aurait pu être des plus somptueux. Mais la réalité était toute autre, cela montrait l’effroyable histoire que les gens de ce château avaient vécu. Certains semblaient courir vers la sortie, Allen et Lenalee pouvaient voir la peur sur leurs visages gelés. D’autre se cachaient le visage, s'abritaient où ils le pouvaient.  
Cette désolation leur glaça le sang. Malgré l’effroi qui les tenait au ventre, ils parcoururent la pièce, enquêtant de nouveau. Lorsqu’ils furent assez proches du milieu, ils aperçurent au loin, une légère lueur qui resplendissait, comme si toute cette sorcellerie semblait venir de cet endroit. Alors qu’ils rapprochèrent, ils découvrirent avec stupeur, une jeune fille, dos au mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même.


	2. Nuit #2: L'exorciste de glace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenalee et Allen découvrent un porteur d'Innocence. Cette dernière semble terrifiée par son pouvoir, et l'approcher ne semble pas facile. C'est alors que des Akuma entrent en scène...

Allen et Lenalee étaient sans voix. Une jeune fille se tenait devant eux, ne semblant pas remarquer leur présence. Elle n’était pas comme les autres personnes du château, sa peau était claire, semblable à de la porcelaine. Ses cheveux, d’un blond pâle descendaient le long de son dos et tombaient sur ses épaules. Elle semblait irréelle, comme sorti d’un compte. Les deux jeunes gens comprirent que leur mission n’était plus de ramener l’Innocence, mais un nouvel exorciste.  
Ce château semblait figé depuis des années, comment se faisait-il qu’une personne y résidait toujours ?  
Plus de 11 ans s’étaient écoulés, et pourtant, elle semblait en parfaite santé. Allen s’approcha prudemment, n’osant toucher la demoiselle.

« H…hé, bonjour ! » dit-il timidement.  
Allen n’eut aucune réponse de la part de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Il s’approcha un peu plus.  
« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu vas bien ? »  
Tout à coup, la demoiselle redressa la tête. Ses yeux étaient turquoise, comme si la glace les habitait. Elle semblait apeurée, et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.  
« N’ais pas peur, nous ne te ferons aucun mal » rassura Lenalee.  
« Non… ne…n’approchez pas…partez… » La voix de la mystérieuse inconnue était à peine audible. Elle chuchotait frénétiquement sa phrase, et ses yeux semblaient voir un autre monde. « Partez…partez pendant qu’il en est encore temps »  
Allen se rapprocha et lui sourit « Ne t’inquiète pas. Nous sommes ici pour t’aider »  
« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » La jeune inconnue se leva, alors que sa voix résonnait dans toute la pièce « Personne ne peut m’aider ! C’est peine perdue. Partez d’ici, je ne veux plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit ! » Cria-t-elle  
« Du calme, tu ne nous feras rien, mais nous voulons juste que tu nous suives » lui expliqua Lenalee « Il y a une explication à tout ceci »  
« L’explication à cela est que je suis un monstre ! » hurla-t-elle

Alors que l’écho retomba, un bruit sourd semblait se rapprochait. L’œil gauche d’Allen devint noir et rouge, laissant apparaître une lentille devant celui-ci. Son bras se mit à briller, faisant apparaître une main monstrueuse toute blanche, portant une croix brillant sur la paume. Lenalee activa ses Dark Boots, et tous deux se préparèrent à une bataille proche. Le bruit s’arrêta, puis, sans prévenir, une explosion retentit au milieu de la salle. Lorsque la poussière retomba, le groupe fit face à une horde monstre tout droit sorti d’un cauchemar.

« Qu’est-ce que… ?! » la jeune fille en perdait ses mots. Sa terreur était encore plus grande que lorsqu’elle vit Lenalee et Allen.  
L’un des monstres semblaient avoir un visage inhumain. Un rire à glacer le sang s’échappa de ses lèvres. « Merci exorcistes de nous avoir ouvert le chemin ! Maintenant vous allez mourir »  
Le bras d’Allen se transforma en canon, sous les yeux ébahis de l’inconnue derrière lui. Des missiles en sortirent, se dirigeant tous droits vers les montres. Lenalee s’élança dans les airs. La jeune demoiselle semblait flotter gracieusement avant de s’abattre avec une violence inouïe sur la horde. En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus aucune créature.  
« Qu’est-ce que c’était ?! » cria la jeune fille, terrifiée  
« Des Akumas. » répondit Allen « Et nous les avons battu grâce à ça » dit-il en montrant son bras  
« C’est ce que nous appelons l’Innocence. C’est une arme bénie dont nous sommes porteurs, nous permettant de tuer ces monstres que l’on nomme Akuma. » Reprit Lenalee  
« Et nous sommes ici, car il semblerait que tu sois un porteur d’Innocence. Ce qui fait de toi un exorciste. » lui sourit chaleureusement Allen.  
« Non… non c’est impossible ! Tout ça est irréel ! Je ne suis pas un exorciste ! Tout ça est irréel ! »

Alors que les deux exorcistes relâchèrent leur garde, un autre monstre apparue derrière eux, fonçant tout droit vers leur nouvel ami. Ils n’eurent pas le temps de bouger que l’immonde bête attaqua, laissant un épais nuage de poussière lui. Lorsque le calme revint, il n’y eut plus trace ni de l’Akuma, ni la jeune fille.

Elle se trouvait dans une pièce voisine, allongée au sol, sur le côté. Elle tenait fermement ses mains, comme si ces dernières étaient douloureuses. Elles brillaient d’un bleu éclatant, laissant un chemin turquoise, comme des veines, parcourant ses bras.  
Sans le savoir, ni même le vouloir, son Innocence s’était activé et l’avait protégé de l’attaque. La douleur qu’elle ressentait était insoutenable. Le givre parcourait son corps, bloquant sa respiration. Tout lui semblait irréel. La douleur diminua au fur et à mesure que la lueur disparue de ses mains. Elle se redressa, abasourdie.   
Un détail attira son attention. En face d’elle se trouvait une statue. Elle était droite et semblait sereine. La demoiselle se leva, son esprit basculant entre rêve et réalité. Ses jambes semblaient marcher d’elles-mêmes vers la silhouette. Alors qu’elle lui faisait face, les larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues.

« Mère… » Pleura-t-elle. Levant ses mains tremblantes, elle prit le visage de la statue de glace entre ses mains, réalisant à peine. « Quel genre de monstre suis-je ? Pourquoi… ? N’ont-ils pas dis que c’était une arme bénie ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle pris tout ce que j’avais ?! »   
Puis, elle regarda ses mains. Ces dernières brillaient toujours. Elle qui avait haïs cette lueur durant des années, semblaient apaisée à la vue de celles-ci.   
Derrière elle, les grava se mirent à bouger. L’Akuma qui l’avait attaqué se dressait lentement derrière elle, blessé, mais prêt à faire feu de nouveau. Lenalee et Allen arrivèrent au même moment, mais furent bloqué lorsque la créature fit tomber un morceau de plafond pour leur bloquer la route. Le monstre s’acharna et attaque en éclatant de rire. Lorsque la poussière retomba, la jeune porteuse de l’Innocence se tenait toujours debout, le bras tendu vers l’Akuma. Toute les attaques avaient été arrêtées à quelques centimètres d’elle et avaient gelé sur place.  
Elle se retourna, stupéfaite de son geste « Comment… est-ce vraiment moi qui ai fais ça ? »

« Je comprends maintenant ! » s’exclama Lenalee  
« Comprendre quoi ? » demanda Allen  
« Son Innocence a réagit à la présence de l’Akuma! Écoute-moi! Ce n’est pas toi qui as volontairement figé dans la glace le château ! Ton Innocence a due sentir la présence d’Akuma et s’est activée toute seule. Tu n’es pas responsable de la morte de tous ces gens. Tu n’es pas un monstre, tu es un exorciste ! »

Un exorciste… ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Elle regarda de nouveau la main qu’elle tendait quelques minutes auparavant. Innocence, Akuma, Exorciste, tout cela était déjà trop à supporter pour elle. Et pourtant, au fond d’elle, elle y croyait. Cela semblait aussi réel que le monstre en face d’elle, plus réel que la statue de glace qu’elle tenait encore sa main.  
L’Akuma se redressa. Celui-ci était d’un niveau supérieur. Les yeux de l’apprenti exorciste devinrent encore plus bleue qu’ils ne l’étaient, voir presque blanc. Elle se dressa face à lui, d’un pas sur et décidé. Son regard qui n’affichait que peur et tristesse, étaient maintenant emplis de force et de détermination. Elle serrait dans ses poings sa petite robe blanche. Le monstre s’approcha d’elle, ricanant une fois encore  
« J’aime ce regard dans tes yeux. Ce sera encore plus plaisant de te tuer maintenant ! »

L’Akuma fondit sur elle. Calmement mais d’un geste vif, la jeune fille tendit son bras et ouvrit la pomme de sa main, faisant jaillit un éclat de glace qui heurta de plein fouet son ennemi. Ce dernier perdit une grande partie de ses canons. Son arrogance laissait maintenant place à de la peur.  
Dans la main de la petite exorciste, une boule lumineuse se formait. Lorsqu’elle fut d’une bonne taille, elle la jeta directement sur l’Akuma, qui explosa, laissant tomber à sa place, des flocons semblables à des étoiles virevoltantes.   
La lueur disparue une fois de plus des bras de la demoiselle, qui tomba genoux à terre. Lenalee détruisit l’obstacle en face d’elle et vint la soutenir. L’inconnue pleurait. Tant de chose lui revenait en mémoire ; le château, ses habitants, et cette glace qui recouvrait maintenant les lieux. Tout cela en était trop pour elle, et les larmes coulaient sans arrêter. Lenalee lui caressait amicalement les cheveux  
« Tout ira mieux maintenant. Nous allons t’aider.»

…

Allen, Lenalee et leur nouvel amie étaient à l’extérieur et venait de remonter la pente qui les conduisaient de nouveau dans la forêt. Avant de suivre les deux exorcistes, la jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d’œil en arrière. Tout était encore très confus dans sa tête, mais elle y croyait. Un sourire nostalgique s’afficha sur ses lèvres, et elle se retourna, quittant définitivement le lieu où elle s’était faite prisonnière durant des années. Beaucoup de questions émergeaient dans son esprit, mais la peur avait quitté ses pensées.

« Au fait… Avec tout ce remue ménage, j’ai oublié de te demander ton nom ? » s’exclama Allen.  
« Clarysse. Mon nom est Clarysse. »  
« Bienvenue parmi nous Clarysse ! » lui sourit Lenalee.

Le trio se mit en marche pour retourner au village.


	3. Nuit #3: Le nouveau membre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley arrive à la Congrégation...

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ashley maintenait fermement sa poitrine alors qu’elle suivait ses deux nouveaux camarades. Devant eux, se dressait la Congrégation de l’Ombre, sa nouvelle demeure. La bâtisse semblait inhospitalière et terrifiante, mais Ashley était sans cesse rassurée par les deux exorcistes lorsqu’ils la sentaient perdre courage.

« Vue de l’extérieur, il vrai que ça ne donne pas envie d’y entrer, mais tu verras, les gens ici sont tous très gentils » lui dit Lenalee.  
Ashley prit une profonde inspiration. Son anxiété diminuait à mesure que Lenalee lui parlait. Elle et Allen étaient des personnes en qui elle pouvait faire confiance, alors elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter autant. Mais d’innombrable question venaient sans cesse perturber son calme.  
Ils arrivèrent devant une porte imposante. Subitement, un visage énorme en sortie. Le sang de Ashley se glaça immédiatement, elle était sûre que son cœur avait raté quelques battements. Le visage s’étira pour observer le petit groupe.

« Que…qu’est-ce que c’est ?! » Ashley en perdait presque ses mots.  
« Le gardien de la porte. Il a l’air imposant, mais ne t’y fies pas trop, c’est un vrai trouillard » répondit Allen.  
« Il ne te fera pas de mal, il est juste là pour vérifier si les personnes qui entrent sont des Akuma ou non » reprit Lenalee.  
« Analyse aux rayons X. Déterminer si le sujet est un humain ou un Akuma » Les yeux de la porte s’illuminèrent et inspecta scrupuleusement chacun des individus présents devant elle. Les rayons disparurent peu après, et une voix au micro prit la parole « Vous êtes autorisés à entrer »  
Les portes s’ouvrirent. Le groupe fut accueillit par un homme portant une longue blouse et un béret blanc. Un sourire chaleureux, presque idiot, rayonné sur son visage.  
« Bon retour parmi nous ! » dit-il « Si j’ai bien compris votre message, la mission vous a permis de trouver un nouvel exorciste ? »  
Lenalee et Allen s’écartèrent afin qu’Ashley se montre.  
« Bonjour, je suis Komui Lee » se présenta l’homme en face d’elle.  
« Bo…bonjour. Enchanté, je m’appelle Ashley. » répondit-elle.  
« J’aimerai que tu me suives, je crois que tu mérites de plus amples explications. Ne t’inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas long.»

Ashley se sépara de ses amis et suivit l’homme au béret. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps sur une plateforme qui descendit profondément. La jeune fille se crispa et s’accrocha aux barres de protection. Plus ils descendaient, plus la lumière semblait s’évanouir.

« N’ais pas peur. Nous allons juste procéder à un petit test. »  
L’ascendeur s’arrêta, et devant eux se trouvait une forme des plus étranges, bien plus grande qu’un humain de taille normale. Malgré son allure imposante, il dégageait de cette chose quelque chose de rassurant et d’accueillant.  
« Bienvenue Ashley. Je me nomme Evlaska » lui dit-elle.  
Sans en dire plus Evlaska prit, dans ce qui semblait être d’innombrables mains, la jeune fille. La peur envahit soudainement Ashley, qui ne pouvait pas se dégager de l’étreinte.   
« 10%... 30%... 50%... 80%...90%. Ta synchronisation semble être de 90% » annonça Hevlaska.  
« Ma… ma synchronisation ? » Les questions fusaient de plus belles dans la tête d’Ashley. Tout semblait de nouveau irréel, comme si elle était en plein rêve.  
« La synchronisation représente la ligne de vie de ton arme anti-Akuma. Plus le pourcentage est faible, plus il est dangereux pour le porteur de l’activer. Mais il y a quelques choses d’étrange avec ton Innocence. Elle semble en constante évolution. La synchronisation est parfaite, mais il semble que ton arme évolue. »  
« Tu as une idée de ce dont il s’agit ? » demanda Komui, intrigué par la révélation.  
« Non. Mais j’ai ressentis une forte puissance en toi, quelque chose d’à peine perceptible, mais qui grandit. Ton Innocence, non, toi-même Ashley, représente une force importante dans cette guerre. J’en suis certaine. »  
« Une… force ? Je ne comprends pas » répondit la jeune demoiselle.  
Evlaska s’étendit pour faire face à Ashley, et déposa un baiser sur son front « Le temps nous en révèlera plus. Sois la bienvenue parmi nous Ashley. »  
« Merci… »  
« Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant ! » s’exclama Komui « Les prophéties de Hev’ sont très souvent exactes ! Nous pouvons partir maintenant, Lenalee te fera visiter les lieux et te montreras ta chambre » dit-il en sifflotant.  
« Attendez ! » Ashley arrêta Komui alors qu’il commandait à la nacelle de les remonter. « Tout ça… c’est un peu compliqué pour moi ! J’aimerai comprendre, vraiment, mais tout cela semble être tout droit sorti d’un conte ! »  
« Oui je comprends. Je t’ai dis que tu méritais des explications, alors les voici. Tout commença il y a environs un siècle. Un jour, un cube fut trouvé, et tout commença de là. Ce cube contenait un message, un ancien proverbe, qui donnait des instructions pour utiliser cette substance. Il fut alors nommé Crystal Divin, et possède un pouvoir spécial. C’est ce que nous appelons l’Innocence. Les armes anti-Akuma s’en serve pour les détruire. Il en existe plusieurs types, mais nous en savons encore peu à ce sujet. D’ailleurs, le tiens un mystère si j’ai bien compris. » Le silence régna quelques minutes, le temps à Ashley d’analyser chaque paroles qui lui était adressé.  
« Mon type ? »  
« Les types les plus connus sont les types équipements et parasite. Les équipements sont des objets de diverse forme, que le porteur utilise. Les parasites sont très différents. Dans ce cas, l’Innocence ne fait qu’un avec une partie du corps de son porteur. Le tiens, et bien… c’est encore autre chose. Aucune partie de ton corps ne semble être une arme. Non, c’est ton corps tout entier. »  
« Mais… mes mains ! C’est de là qu’est sortit le pouvoir qui a tué ce monstre ! »  
« C’est parce que tu l’as souhaité non ? J’ai lu le rapport avant votre arrivée » Komui tourna quelque page de son bloc-notes « Il était sujet d’un château recouvert de glace. Tous les habitants de la demeure semblaient avoir été transformés en statue instantanément…. »  
« Oui. » Ashley coupa la parole de Komui. « C’est… c’est moi. C’est de ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé ce jour là… »  
« Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? » demanda l’homme au béret.  
« Un peu… mais c’est un peu flou, tout s’est passé très vite… »  
« Bien, alors commençons par aller dans mon bureau. Nous serons plus à l’aise pour en parler. »


	4. Nuit #4: Le réveille de l'Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback sur le passé d'Ashley, expliquant dans quel circonstances son Innocence s'est réveillée pour la première fois.

11 ans auparavant…  
Au centre de l’Irlande se trouvait un somptueux château. Alors que le soleil disparaissait lentement, laissant derrière lui une magnifique couleur orangée, de l’agitation se manifestait un peu partout aux alentours. Des centaines de personnes, tous biens habillés, entraient dans la superbe demeure.  
A l’étage, dans une des chambres du château, une jeune demoiselle se tenait droite devant son miroir.

« Je hais les réceptions… Je suis toujours stressée par tout ce monde, leurs discussions. Vivement qu’ils rentrent tous chez eux. »  
Son cœur battait à vive allure, comme si ce dernier cherchait à s’enfuir. Elle posa délicatement son front sur le miroir, serrant dans ses poings la longue robe qu’elle portait.  
On frappe à la porte. Sans qu’elle n’ait le temps de répondre, une femme d’une quarantaine d’année entra.  
« Tu n’es pas encore prête ?! Allons, dépêche toi, les invités n’attendent que toi ma chérie ! »  
« Mère je… Je ne veux pas descendre ! Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, mes mains tremblent et mon ventre se tord dans tous les sens. »  
« C’est aujourd’hui que tu fêtes tes 8 ans, c’est pour cette raison qu’il y a tout ce monde. Cela n’aurait aucun sens si tu ne faisais pas apparition à cette fête. Respire profondément, tout se passera bien. Je sais qu’un tel monde est impressionnant pour une si petite fille, mais je suis sûre que tu seras à la hauteur. Finis de te préparer, et descends vite.»

La mère de la petite fille quitta la chambre, la laissant seule avec ses songes. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Jamais une réception ne l’avait rendu aussi nerveuse. Son intuition lui disait de ne pas quitter sa chambre, mais elle ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère, ni les invités qui avaient fait le déplacement pour la voir. Pour son âge, l’enfant semblait très mature. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, arrangea sa coiffure, et sortit de sa chambre.  
Elle pensait que toute cette agitation n’était que de l’appréhension. Tout se déroulerait à merveille au fur et à mesure que la fête battrait son plein.  
C’est ce qu’elle voulait croire.

La petite fille était le centre d’attention de la soirée. Tout le monde se pressait autour d’elle, la complimentait, lui posait des questions. Certains mots étaient bien trop élaborés pour une enfant de son âge, mais c’était une petite fille de bonne éducation. Alors elle souriait, très souvent à contrecœur, espérant qu’ils se lasseraient et partiraient à d’autres occupations.  
Les heures défilaient, mais son anxiété ne faisait que s’accroître. Très vite, le simple fait de respirer était devenu douloureux. Elle voulait partir, disparaître de cette fête et trouver refuge dans ses draps.  
Lorsqu’elle se leva de son siège, la petite fille fut prise de vertige, comme si ses jambes se dérobaient. Sa vision était trouble, et des sueurs froides parcouraient son dos.  
Impossible de s’éclipser discrètement, les invités ne cessaient de venir la voir. C’en était trop pour elle. Son instinct lui hurlait de partir, comme si elle courait un grand danger. Elle s’excuse poliment, prétextant vouloir prendre l’air seul.   
Elle partit se réfugier dans la pièce voisine, et posa les mains contre sa poitrine. Elle haletait, comme si elle avait courut à en perdre haleine. La porte s’ouvrit, mais elle ne s’en rendit pas compte immédiatement. Sa mère se tenait devant elle, portant sur son visage, une expression grave. Son sourire compatissant avait complètement disparu  
« Veux-tu revenir dans la grande salle ? Il n’est pas poli pour une jeune fille de quitter sa fête. » lui ordonna-t-elle.  
« Mère, je ne me sens pas bien, je vous en pris ! »  
La main de sa mère agrippa la sienne fermement. Elle semblait folle de rage. Impossible pour la petite fille de se libérer. Mais elle ne voulait pas retourner là bas, elle était prête à tout pour ça. Elle insistait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer de l’étreinte de sa mère. D’un coup, sa tête se remis à tourner violemment, ses jambes devinrent molle, et ses yeux n’y voyaient plus. Elle était consciente de tout ce qu’il se passait, elle perdait connaissance.  
Lorsqu’elle reprit ses esprits, elle avait froid, horriblement froid. L’été s’était installé depuis plusieurs semaines, mais la température était si basse que l’on se serait cru en hiver. Son mal de tête avait disparu, et la petite demoiselle se leva. Elle croyait vivre un rêve éveillé. Ou plutôt un cauchemar. Elle ne reconnaissait plus la pièce où elle était partie se réfugier. Tout était bleu, scintillant et surtout, glacé. Elle se retourna, et aperçut avec horreur une statue de glace, ressemblant à sa mère.  
La petite fille laissa s’échapper un hurlement de peur et s’enfuit de la pièce. Les couloirs offraient le même spectacle. Tout était recouvert de glace. Elle se rendit à toute vitesse dans la salle de réception. Tous les invités étaient maintenant des statues faites de givre. L’horreur s’empara d’elle, elle était incapable de pensée, de crier ou même de s’enfuir. Puis elle remarqua un détail sur son propre corps. Il était pâle et une lueur bleuâtre l’entourait. C’est alors qu’elle comprit. C’était elle, et elle seule la responsable. Elle hurla, se tenant la tête, refusant d’y croire. Sa peine était immense.

…

« C’est tout ce dont je me souviens », raconta Ashley, les poings serrés sur ses genoux.  
« Je comprends mieux maintenant. »  
Ashley regarda avec stupeur Komui, buvant son café. Il ne prononça plus rien pendant quelques secondes et reprit « Ton Innocence s’est réveillé à ce moment là, et tu n’avais aucune emprise sur elle. Des éclaireurs se sont rendus sur place après votre départ, et nous ont confirmé qu’il avait retrouvé, parmi les statues, un nombre important d’Akuma. Ashley, se qu’il s’est passé, tu n’en es pas responsable. Tu porte cette Innocence au fond de toi depuis ta naissance probablement. Plus tu grandissais, plus cette dernière se développait en même temps. A un tel point qu’elle pu sentir la présence d’Akuma.  
« Mais… ma mère et…ceux qui étaient humains ! », bégayait Ashley, y croyant à peine.  
« Des victimes de son éveil. Hevlaska a été clair sur ton Innocence, elle est puissante. Et comme tu n’étais pas consciente d’un tel pouvoir, tu ne pouvais le maitriser. Ce n’est pas de ta faute Ashley. Tu ne savais pas, et ne pouvait savoir. »  
Komui se leva de derrière son bureau et s’approcha de la jeune femme, encore sous le choc.  
« Je suis… je suis dangereuse… » dit-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains  
L’homme à la blouse s’accroupit à son niveau, un sourire compatissant sur son visage. Il prit ses mains dans les sienne.  
« Non, tu ne l’es pas. La preuve est que tu as été en mesure de contrôler ton pouvoir face à cet Akuma, sans toucher Lenalee ou Allen. Tu étais sans doute trop jeune lorsque le cristal s’est réveillé. Maintenant tu es ici, et nous t’aideront, tu n’as plus à craindre. Tu es ici chez toi. » rassura Komui, en tapotant le dos de Ashley  
« Et si ça recommence ?! »  
« Aucune chance ! Car aucun Akuma ne peut rentrer ici. Et puis, je sais que tu apprendras vite à contrôler ton pouvoir. »

Ashley se tut. Tout semblait se recoller, tout était devenu limpide. La culpabilité la quittait peu à peu, mais elle savait qu’elle demeurerait toujours, au coin de sa mémoire. Komui se leva et fit entrer Lenalee. Elle posa une main et afficha un sourire réconfortant envers la nouvelle exorciste. Ashley la regarda, puis posa un regard interrogateur sur Komui.

« Lenalee va te faire visiter les lieux maintenant. »  
Ashley se leva et suivit la jeune fille aux couettes. Avant qu’elles ne quittent la pièce, Komui l’interpela   
« Oh, et bienvenue parmi nous Ashley! »


	5. Nuit #5: Rencontre et leçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curieuse d'en apprendre plus, Ashley s'aventure dans la congrégation la nuit tombée. Elle rencontre un jeune homme au sourire taquin

Allongée sur son lit, Ashley se perdait dans ses pensées. La congrégation, les exorcistes, l’Innocence, les Akumas… tout ça était encore flou pour elle. Sa vie avait radicalement changé. Elle avait quitté sa prison, découvert ses pouvoirs. A tout moment, Ashley était persuadé que ce rêve étrange prendrait fin. Mais c’était la réalité. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, la lune était plein, illuminant la pièce d’une lueur bleutée. 1 heure, peut-être 4 à refaire le point sur les derniers événements… l’exorciste avait perdu la notion du temps.

« Hmm… je devrai essayer de dormir. Une mission peut se présenter à tout moment. »  
Elle soupira, tentant de trouver une position confortable pour trouver le sommeil. Rien. Pas un battement de paupière. Actuellement, Ashley était prête à courir un marathon. Elle s’était faite à ce pouvoir étrange qui avait dévasté le château où elle vivait. Désormais, la curiosité l’emportait sur tout. La prophétie d’Hevlaska se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête. Un pouvoir important. Ashley contemplait ses mains.  
Se résignant à ne pas trouver le sommeil, elle se leva de nouveau et quitta sa chambre. Elle n’était pas encore habituée à la Congrégation, mais partit en quête d’une bibliothèque. Un endroit aussi grand doit forcément en posséder une. Elle croisa sur son chemin quelques couches tard, portant, comme Komui, une blouse blanche. L’un deux se présenta à elle, sous le nom de Johnny.

« La bibliothèque ? » demanda ce dernier  
« Oui. J’ai toujours une tonne de question en tête, et je ne parviens à dormir pour cette raison. »  
« Ah, la salle des archives te serait sûrement plus utile, c’est juste à côté. » répondit le jeune homme aux grosses lunettes  
« Merci… Sans être indiscrète, pourquoi êtes-vous toujours debout à une heure pareille ? »  
« Ah… » Le pauvre Johnny soupira. Son camarade s’approche de lui, soupirant également  
« Disons qu’on est des bourreaux de travails » répondit-il  
« Je vois… »

Ashley trouva sans grande difficulté les archives. A vrai dire, cette salle ressemblait plus à un débarras. La jeune fille ne savait par où commencer. Derrière, quelqu’un approchait

« Tiens tiens, une petite souris à cette heure ? » demanda l’inconnu  
Ashley sursauta, provoquant le rire chez son interlocuteur.  
« T’inquiète, c’était pour rire. Je m’appelle Lavi, Lavi Bookman ! »  
« Enchanté… Ashley. »  
« Alors Ashley, qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici à cette heure ? »  
« Je pourrais poser la même question »  
« Aha, touché ! »

Elle lui expliqua tout, et le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu ricana. « Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir ! »  
Les deux jeunes gens prirent place, et Lavi répondit, du mieux qu’il le pouvait, à la moindre de ses questions. Il lui parla du Comte Millénaire, le créateur des Akuma. Ce récit lui en appris plus sur ces monstres qui avait attaqué.  
« Mais…pourquoi avoir recourt à de telles horreurs ? » demanda Ashley  
« Ah ça… si on le savait ! » soupira le jeune Bookman.  
« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi une telle guerre mais… ces Akuma. C’est à cause d’eux que mon Innocence s’est réveillée. »  
« C’est le but. L’Innocence existe pour mettre des bâtons dans les roux du Compte ! »  
« … »  
Ashley ne savait pas quoi penser. Lavi l’observait attentivement.  
« Hey, tu ne serais pas la petite nouvelle que Lenalee et Allen on ramené ? Celle qui a gelé un château entier »  
« O…oui »  
« Dis-moi, j’ai une question qui me trotte en tête. Tu es restée 10 ans dans ce château ? »  
« 11 ans… et oui. »  
« Tu n’en es jamais parti ? Ne serait-ce que pour trouver à manger… »

Lavi venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Cette question soulevait un point important, que Ashley n’avait pas relevé plus tôt. Elle venait de passer 11 ans sans manger, ni boire. A vrai dire, elle avait passé toutes ses années à attendre, encore et encore. Un être humain normalement constitué serait mort depuis bien longtemps.

« Je suppose que l’Innocence y est pour quelque chose… » dit-elle  
« J’ai entendu parler d’un tas de chose sur les cristaux, mais ça, c’est une première. »  
« Pour être honnête, je crois que je voulais me laisser mourir. Mais durant toutes ces années, je n’ai ressentis ni faim, ni soif. C’est comme si je m’étais endormis et que je venais de me réveiller »  
« Hmph, intéressant ! L’Innocence ne semble pas vouloir se détacher de toi. Enfin, on verra bien si c’est ça si tu te fais gravement blessé pendant une mission. »  
« Quoi ?! »  
« T’inquiète, c’est rare, les Akuma sont plutôt faibles »  
« N…non ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ce genre de chose et finir par une explication aussi vaseuse ! Je n’y connais rien, mais même à moi ça me paraît louche ! »  
« Ne le prends pas aussi mal, je te charriais, c’est tout ! Au fait, tu veux savoir autre chose ? »  
« Je crois que j’en sais assez pour le moment, je vais partir »  
« Comme tu veux. Et ne pense pas trop à ça ok ? Même nous tous on en connait pas des masses sur l’Innocence. »  
« Désolé, mais je crois que ça va être dur de ne pas y penser… »

Ashley revint dans sa chambre avec bien plus de questions que de réponses. Mais la fatigue semblait l’emporter. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, laissant le sommeil s’installer.


	6. Nuit #6: Première mission (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les jours passent et Ashley finit par se familiariser avec sa nouvelle "maison". Il est maintenant temps de partir pour sa toute première mission...

Les jours défilaient rapidement, comme une traînée de cendre emportée par le vent. Ashley consacrait ses journées à l’entraînement. La jeune exorciste avait appris à être rapide, efficace, et intouchables. Ses mains étaient douloureuses, mais elle s’en accommodait rapidement, ne pensant plus qu’à devenir forte. C’est pourquoi l’équipe scientifique lui avait confectionnait une paire de mitaines afin de que ses mains ne souffrent pas du gel causé par l’Innocence. Les gants canalisaient le pouvoir du cristal, permettant à son corps de ne pas subir les effets secondaires.  
Tout avait changé en elle. Elle semblait plus sûre, plus forte et plus mature. Ashley n’était plus la jeune femme fragile que Lenalee et Allen avait rencontré. Elle était fin prête pour sa première mission.

Le jour-J arriva enfin, au beau milieu de la matinée. Ashley était une fois de plus dans la salle d’entraînement, travaillant ses réflexes, lorsqu’une voix au micro l’appela, lui sommant, de se rendre dans le bureau de Komui.  
Lorsqu’elle arriva, Lenalee était présente également. Ashley entra un peu timidement.

"Je suis là…" marmonna-t-elle. Komui l’accueillit avec un léger sourire.  
"Ashley, voilà ta première mission ! Prends place et laisse moi te donner les détails"

La jeune exorciste prit place, juste à côté de Lenalee. Komui se leva de son bureau et tendit aux deux jeunes filles deux dossiers.  
"Nos éclaireurs nous ont reporté il y a peu, un cas qui pourrait être causé par un cristal d’Innocence. Depuis quelques semaines, les habitants d’un petit village se plaisent à conter une histoire de fantôme concernant un champ qu’une famille possédait.  
-Possédait ?" demanda Lenalee.  
"La lignée de cette famille s’est éteinte il y a des années. Depuis leur disparition, les lieux n’ont jamais été rachetés, et des rumeurs circulent. La nuit, un orbe se baladerait dans ces champs. Nous avons envoyé quelques éclaireurs, suite à la demande des villageois, mais nous pensions que ce n’était qu’une simple légende urbaine. Jusqu’à ce qu’ils découvrent la présence d’Akuma autour du champ et de la demeure de la famille. Il est donc fort probable que cet orbe soit une Innocence. A vous de le découvrir, et de ramener le cristal."  
Ashley observait attentivement les photos et autres informations que contenait le dossier. Des photos du champ, de la demeure familiale, des rapports sur les dires des habitants, mais rien au sujet de l’orbe elle-même.  
"Les éclaireurs n’ont pas vu l’orbe ?   
-Hélas, non. Ils ont campé sur les lieux durant 5 jours, et n’ont rien vu." répondit Komui."Lenalee, Ashley, rendez-vous sur les lieux, peut-être que la présence d'exorcistes sollicitera l'Innocence à se manifester.  
-Bien!" s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

Les deux exorcistes partirent se préparer. Quelques instants après, Ashley retrouva Lenalee au sous-sol, où se trouvait une rivière. Sur celle-ci, une petite barque les attendait, avec à son bord un éclaireur.   
La procédure semblait étrange pour la nouvelle exorciste, mais depuis son arrivée, elle s'était accommodée très rapidement à toutes les petites choses étranges de l'Ordre.  
Le long couloir qui les conduisait à la sortie était long et sombre. La Congrégation était quelque chose de mystérieux pour Ashley; il y avait Lenalee, Allen et les autres personnes, tous très accueillant ou presque. Ils étaient littéralement ceux qui donnaient vie à cet endroit. Car, en toute honnêteté, le bâtiment tout entier lui donnait des frissons. Même si ses nouveaux amis lui donnaient la sensation d'être "à la maison", Ashley restait intimidée par les lieux. Malgré toute la vie qui s'y déroulait, elle gardait en tête l'horrible vérité du monde à l'extérieur. Les akuma ainsi que le Comte Millénaire... Lorsque ses pensées se dirigeaient vers ce sujet, elle était systématiquement prise d'un grand frisson qui ne la quittait plus. Ce fut le cas à cet instant, et Lenalee s'en rendit compte.  
"Tu as l'air tendue, tout va bien?" lui demanda la jeune fille.  
"O… oui. C'est juste que… Enfin, tu sais, c'est ma première mission  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça!" répondit Lenalee avec un doux sourire "Nous partons surtout en reconnaissance, rien n'est certain à propos de l'Innocence.  
-Et à propos des Akumas? J'ai vu ce qu'ils sont, et ce qu'ils font… Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu en combattre un la dernière fois.  
-Tu l'as fais instinctivement. Ai confiance en toi, c'est une habitude à prendre  
-Et toi? Comment as-tu réussis à t'habituer à tout ça?"  
Lenalee semblait regarder ailleurs, comme si son esprit était à des kilomètres d'ici. Son sourire paraissait triste. "Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix" dit-elle.  
Ashley comprit alors qu'elle venait de toucher une corde sensible. Elle resta muette, ne sachant quoi dire, et posa son regard sur ses mains  
"Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine" reprit Lenalee.

Les deux exorcistes arrivèrent à destination après une journée entière de voyage. Le soleil commençait à tomber, et pourtant, le village semblait manquer de vie. A une heure pareil, les commerces étaient normalement encore ouverts, mais ici, peux de marchants accueillaient encore de la clientèle.  
"Ça risque d'être compliqué pour interroger du monde" annonça Ashley  
"Depuis que les Akuma sont présents tout autour du village, les habitants sont devenus méfiants" leur répondit l'éclaireur "Ils ont peur, et nous leur avons demandé d'éviter de sortir une fois la nuit tombée. Nous ne nous attarderont pas ici. Les Akuma doivent sûrement savoir que des exorcistes sont présents, il est préférable de ne pas les exposer au danger."  
"La demeure est loin du village?" demanda Lenalee  
"A quelques minutes de marches environs"

Durant leur marche, Lenalee et Ashley sentaient qu'on les observait. Les volets des maisons bougeaient un peu de partout, laissant tout juste de la place pour regarder les deux jeunes femmes. Les rues se faisaient également de plus en plus désertes. Le cœur d'Ashley battait à tout rompre  
"Eh bien, notre arrivée n'a pas l'air de les ravir…  
-Ils doivent craindre que les Akuma ne viennent jusqu'ici. Nous exorcistes, ne sommes pas vus comme des héros par tout le monde. Parfois, des innocents sont mêlés à nos combats, c'est plus fréquent que tu ne le crois"  
Lenalee, qui jusque là semblait calme, s'avérait être très tendue au fur et à mesure que le groupe avançait.  
"Fais attention à toi d'accord? Beaucoup d'exorcistes meurent durant leurs missions…"  
Il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Ashley compris alors que Lenalee avait dû entourer la mort de ses camarades à de nombreuses reprises. La bataille était si rude que ça? Pour elle, les exorcistes semblaient être des êtres indestructible de par leur pouvoirs, et il lui était encore difficile à admettre qu'elle en était une. Mais, se mettre à l'évidence que même ces soldats étaient aussi vulnérables que des humains ne la rassurait pas. Ashley ne maîtrisait pas entièrement son Innocence, elle n'avait aucune idée de son potentiel et ne savait pas comment l'utiliser. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle observait son amie, un soupçon de courage parcourait son corps. Elle n'était plus seule, et elle avait une raison de se battre. D'un pas plus assuré, Ashley suivait le chemin qui la mènerait sûrement à la plus grande bataille de sa vie à ce jour.


	7. Nuit #7: Première mission (Part 2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première mission commence....

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Seule la pleine lune éclairait les environs. Assise dans l'herbe, Ashley contemplait les astres luisants dans le ciel, admirant chacune des lueurs, comme si elle voyait ce spectacle pour la toute première fois. Autour du petit groupe, tout était calme, seul le bruit d'une légère brise résonnait entre les branchages et l'herbe fraîche. La jeune fille ne comptait plus les heures, le stress qui la rongeait auparavant semblait s'évanouir dans l'océan d'étoiles qui déroulait à perte de vue.  
"Je commence à croire que ce n'était qu'une rumeur de villageois" soupira Lenalee  
"Parfois les rumeurs sont juste des vérités romancées"  
"Ashley?  
-Quand je suis partie du château de glace… j'ai entendu les gens parler autour de nous. Ils savaient que vous étiez ici pour moi. Ou du moins, ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir. Seuls les anciens reconnaissaient mon visage, enfin je crois. L'un d'entre eux a dit qu'il ne pensait pas que le fantôme du château était encore en vie. Plusieurs fois, les habitants du village se sont rendus à l'entrée de la demeure. J'ai essayé de leur demander de l'aide, mais leur imagination semblait plus forte que la réalité. Alors je suis devenue un fantôme, une rumeur que l'on raconte à toutes les générations. Peut-être que cette rumeur n'est qu'une réalité plus banale."  
Lenalee observait Ashley comme si cette dernière s'était mise à parler une autre langue.  
"Ou quelque chose du genre" reprit la jeune fille en souriant "Pardon, c'est un peu confus."  
"Non non, je comprends!" lui sourit Lenalee.

Quelque chose interrompu subitement leur conversation. Au loin, les deux exorcistes aperçurent une faible lueur semblant se mouvoir au milieu de la pénombre. Rien ne prouvait qu'il s'agissait de leur cible, mais Lenalee et Ashley s'était levée d'une traite, prêtes à agir. Ce geste était finalement utile, puisqu'elles découvrirent non loin d'elles un groupe d'Akuma se dirigeant vers la lumière.   
Ashley sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse, comme si cette dernière venait de courir un marathon. La présence de ces monstres l'angoissait. Serrant ses mains contre sa poitrine, une aura bleuâtre apparue autour de celles-ci. L'Innocence s'était activée, et une fois de plus, Ashley ne savait pas comment elle avait réussis à faire cela. L'exorciste gardait en tête l'objectif de la mission, et se remémorait des leçons que ses nouveaux compagnons lui avaient donné à l'Ordre. L'important était de savoir se protéger des attaques. Par chance, Ashley possédait un type symbiotique, donc l'infection que propageaient les Akuma ne seront pas le problème majeur. Mais elle avait peur face à cette première mission qui lui semblait insurmontable.  
Lenalee et Ashley échangèrent un bref coup d'œil, puis, se dirigèrent discrètement vers l'ennemi. Le but premier était de les atteindre furtivement, de récupérer la possible Innocence, puis d'exterminer le groupe. Les hautes herbes leur permettaient un camouflage presque parfait, et ainsi, elles purent s'approcher rapidement sans être repérée.   
Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres désormais. Les Akuma entouraient la source de lumière, canons sortis prêts à attaquer. Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de faire feux, Ashley le gela, tandis que Lenalee fondit sur eux avec ses bottes noires.  
La peur ne faisait désormais qu'un avec le cœur d'Ashley, mais cette dernière tenait bon, empêchant le moindre missile de la toucher elle ou sa camarade. Les Akumas surgissaient de tous les coins, impossible de les compter. Malgré leur niveau 1, ils étaient redoutables par leur nombre et il était maintenant impossible pour les deux exorcistes de s'approcher plus prêt de leur cible.  
Ashley prit une profonde inspiration, se concentra, et parvint à geler les Akumas autour d'elles sur un rayon étendu. Ce geste lui permis de faire quelque pas en plus en direction de l'Innocence présumée. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, et la jeune fille ressentie en elle une sensation familière qui l'incitait à s'approcher encore plus prêt.  
Alors qu'elle était sur le point de toucher au but, les Akuma se tournèrent vers elle. Ashley continuait d'avancer, garde baissée, comme hypnotisée par la lueur. Lenalee prit conscience de la situation, et tenta de rejoindre son amie pour la défendre, mais les canons étaient déjà braqués sur elle.   
"Ashley!" Elle eu tout juste le temps prévenir son amie du danger.  
La jeune exorciste retrouva ses esprits en entendant l'appel de son amie et se retourna. Une bonne dizaine d'Akuma lui faisait face, et tirèrent sur elle.  
Lenalee se débarrassa de ses ennemis et se rua vers l'emplacement où se trouvait Ashley. Lorsque la poussière retomba, il n'y avait plus trace d'elle ou de la lueur. Toute deux semblaient avoir disparu sans laisser de trace.  
"Ashley…où es-tu?" 

Un peu plus loin, dans la forêt avoisinante, Ashley se redressa. Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir et à se cacher dans la végétation avant que les Akuma ne fassent feu sur elle. Toutefois, l'exorciste ne s'en était pas sortie indemne. Quelques blessures parcouraient son corps, l'empêchant de se déplacer librement.  
Prêt d'elle, la lueur était présente, comme une aura protectrice. Ashley se tourna vers elle.  
"C'est toi qui nous a sauvé n'est-ce pas?" dit-elle à cette forme inhumaine.  
Du mieux qu'elle ne pouvait, elle tentait de remettre dans l'ordre les événements qui venaient de se dérouler. Sa mémoire était malheureusement incomplète. Son dernier souvenir remontait au moment où elle s'était approcher de la source de lumière, puis, plus rien. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, les Akuma lui faisaient face, et elle s'était retrouvée ici, à des kilomètres de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.  
Au moment de l'attaque, elle avait tenté de se protéger avec un mur de glace, mais il fut facilement percé, l'éjectant au loin. Ashley s'approcha de la lueur qui semblait reculer au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers elle.  
"Hé, n'es pas peur, c'est toi qui m'a appelé non?" Il y eu un silence, puis, la lumière se rapprocha de l'exorciste "Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu es, ni d'où tu viens, mais tu as l'air de posséder une conscience qui t'es propre."  
La lueur s'approcha un peu plus. Ashley pouvait ressentir de la chaleur émaner d'elle, une chaleur rassurante. Un bruit strident se faisait entendre dans les bois. La chaleur semblait s'évanouir, remplacé par un climat de tension.  
"Ils ont du nous suivre, on ne devrait pas rester là" Ashley regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient et étaient couvertes d'égratignures. En tentant de se protéger, elle n'avait pas pris garde la puissance dégagée par sa propre Innocence. Ses mains étaient douloureuses et froides. Cependant, les blessures et le gèle ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne pouvait plus les bouger aisément, et c'était cela qui la préoccupait. "Je ne pourrais pas l'activer dans cet état. Il va falloir trouver un endroit où se cacher en espérant que Lenalee puisse nous retrouver."

Cette première mission était définitivement un fiasco. Ashley était blessée, loin de sa camarade, et les Akuma étaient à sa recherche. De plus, ni elle ni Lenalee ne connaissaient les lieux, et dans ses conditions, être retrouvée ou sauvée semblait impossible. Pour le moment, Ashley ne devait compter que sur elle-même. Le doute s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. C'est alors que la petite lumière l'entoura, comme pour la consoler. Son cœur semblait retrouver un rythme normal. Même si la chose en face d'elle ne communiquait pas, Ashley pouvait comprendre ses gestes, sans savoir pourquoi.  
"Je n'ai pas peur… mais merci. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerai. Nous devrions partir." Et elle se mit en route.  
Par chance, la forêt était épaisse, la végétation aux alentours formait une cachette parfaite… c'était sans compter sur la lueur qui suivait la jeune exorciste comme son ombre. Une lumière au milieu des ténèbres était bien évidemment facile à repérer. Ashley comprit alors que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le ou les Akumas présent ne retrouvent sa trace. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer être assez rapide pour semer ses ennemis. Ashley marchait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, elle perdait peu à peu la notion du temps ainsi que ses forces. A bout de souffle, elle s'appuya sur un arbre, espérant être assez loin pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Son énergie semblait être drainée, et elle sentit de plus en plus une vive douleur parcourir ses mains, mais aussi ses bras, puis le corps entier. Si elle sortait vivante de cette histoire, Ashley se jurait de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant d'oublier la douleur et la fatigue du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La lueur s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa de nouveau. La sensation familière et chaleureuse revint. Miraculeusement, la douleur des diverses blessures semblait s'évanouir. Elles étaient toujours là physiquement, mais n'étaient plus douloureuse. Ashley retrouva l'usage de ses mains, et senti un regain d'énergie. La lumière se sépara de son corps, et la jeune fille regarda avec stupéfaction la forme luisante.  
Au même instant, un Akuma apparut de nulle part. Celui-là était différent des autres, il disposait d'un corps, et quelque chose de terrifiant émanait de lui.  
"Cette fois tu vas mourir" dit-il en souriant. "Quand j'en aurais finis avec toi, je détruirais l'Innocence!"  
Ashley se leva et se place entre le monstre et la lumière. Malgré l'intervention de cette dernière, elle sentait encore les effets secondaires de sa propre Innocence faire effet. Sa vision était floue, et ses jambes la portaient à peine. L'Akuma quand à lui, semblait amusé par l'état de sa cible.  
"(Concentre toi Ashley… tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça.)"  
L'Innocence de glace s'activa, et un combat rude commença. Ashley se défendait de toutes ses forces, ne laissant aucune chance à l'Akuma de la toucher. Mais la tendance s'inversait peu à peu, l'exorciste perdait l'avantage, et ses attaques se faisaient de moins en moins efficaces. Son ennemi profita de cette faiblesse pour lui asséner un coup à la tête. Quand Ashley reprit pied, elle était à genou devant le démon, le canon incrusté dans son bras braqué sur elle.  
"(Alors… c'est comme ça que ça va finir?)" se dit-elle.   
Non, c'était impossible, les choses ne pouvaient pas se terminer maintenant. Pas de cette façon. Et pourtant, elle était désarmée, vidée de toute ses forces, incapable de bouger.  
L'Akuma éclata de rire, s'apprêtant à porter le coup fatale, quand soudain, quelque chose l'en empêcha. La lumière s'était jetée sur Ashley, la recouvrant entièrement. La lueur autour d'elle devenait presque aveuglante. En quelques secondes, elle sentit sa force revenir comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Dans une brève vision, Ashley aperçut en face elle une forme inhabituelle avec des ailes  
"Tu es…"  
L'aura disparue aussitôt, laissant apparaître l'exorciste.  
"Peut importe que tes blessures se soient refermés! Je vais te tuer et rien ne pourra te soigner!!" cria l'Akuma.  
Ashley leva ses mains, à peine consciente de ses geste, et une boule bleuâtre apparue entre ses mains. Dans ses dernières, une lance prenait forme. Le démon attaqua de nouveau, mais cette fois, Ashley n'eut aucune difficulté à esquiver. Quelque chose venait de changer en elle, son regard était différent. D'un geste rapide, elle brandit sa lance et attaqua à son tour. Le coup fut assez puissant pour briser l'Akuma en deux. Ce dernier finit par exploser dans un nuage de fumée nauséabonde.   
La lance disparu et Ashley tomba à genou. Sa tête tournait affreusement, elle n'arrivait plus à distinguer le sol du ciel. Tout semblait irréel autour d'elle. Peu après, elle entendit Lenalee au loin. Quand l'exorciste la rejoignit, Ashley sourit, tenant entre ses mains une petite boule d'énergie.  
"Est-ce que c'est…?"  
-Si ce n'est pas une Innocence, alors c'est sûrement de la magie" répondit Ashley.  
"J'ai eu tellement peur. Après l'attaque, j'ai cherché de partout. Il y avait des Akuma partout dans cette forêt. Tu vas bien?"  
-Rien qu'une longue nuit de sommeil ne puisse arranger."


End file.
